


The Cosmos

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, Graphic Fighting and Violence, Long Drabble, M/M, Refrences to non-consensual abortion, Sad Ending, There really isn't any resolve to the plot, pretty much the whole story is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: It was surreal, Ludwig thought they were dead, but why was he awake and his husband have no clue off their life that they built. They were trapped on a ship going nowhere, but maybe they could rest their last moments, jogging Feliciano’s dead memory





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a tumblr ask about Ludwig trying to jog Feliciano's memory, but I was really proud of what I made so I decided to post it here :3

I remember the day. It was as almost as clear as the day I got married. I was driving, me and Feliciano were joking about his bad driving skills and that’s why I only got the wheel.

 

It was kind of dark outside, the yellow tint of street lights lit up my husband’s face as the clock hit twelve on the dashboard. I remember the time, only because Feliciano pointed it out as it being very late.

 

I remarked that yeah, it was late and when we would get home I was going to sleep till noon. Yesterday you could say it was our anniversary, we went to dinner and got stuck in traffic.

 

The food was still prominent in the back of my throat, I had garlic so I guess that wasn’t the best taste to have it linger. A little bit of tooth paste would get it off.

 

My mind wondered, I know it did, because I was busy thinking about where I threw my tooth brush, but I was sure that we had a green light.

 

I saw it with my own eyes, but as we got to the middle, what felt like a whale slamming into our car happened. I was thrown forward and Feliciano screamed, the sound of his head slamming off the window was a dull thud.

 

The car twirled down a huge hill and hit with a slam. I held my side where blood was gushing from it catching on one of my keys in the ignition. My head pounded and I remember faintly asking Feliciano if he was okay, but I got no response.

 

My vision slowly began to go blurry and I fell to the back of my seat, like a dead weight. 

 

I was sure I was fucking dead. Nobody in their right mind could be able to survive falling down a hill and as many times as my head hit that steering wheel I should be dead from brain damage. 

 

But I remember sitting cross legged in darkness, Feliciano across from me. His eyes closed and his legs spread out. I tried touching him, but every time I did it felt like a glass box was protecting him.

 

So I accepted fate and watched my husband, thinking that this must be purgatory, because if I was honest, heaven was in silk bed sheets, touching every curve and soft flesh my husband had to offer.

 

Sometimes I saw a light, like in tiny spots in my vision and the weird over hanging light hovering over us. I tried to forget about the light and just laid down, closing my eyes. I felt lifeless, but to my disbelief, my heart was still beating out of my chest.

 

It was like I just ran a marathon from how fast it was pumping blood into my veins. I was a certified vet, but from animals, hearts don’t beat this fast. Only if you were like a rat or something.

 

Days seemed to pass slow, I became increasingly worried each day. Almost logically, I morphed my thoughts to calm down, yet even though my breath came out in slow puffs, my heart was beating out of my chest. I wondered briefly if Feliciano’s heart was doing the same, or was his just dead to the world.

 

A cold heart in a vessel who couldn’t function. Were we still in the car? Had nobody seen the crash? Absolutely not, it was huge and in front of a huge intersection, everyone saw it.

 

They should be in the hospital now! But why didn’t I feel any better. My limbs felt okay, my skull wasn’t bleeding, if anything I was as healthy as a horse and that terrified me.

 

Even Feliciano looked fine. Still dressed in the tight hugging dress and his make up was still perfectly contoured against his cheeks. To make things even worse, his eyeliner under his eye was a bit smudge, which happened when he cried in the restaurant from me giving him his present.

 

It was our second anniversary. Some people say the love dies after the first month, but somehow I loved Feliciano even more as the year passed. Living together and sharing things like the mortgage and bank accounts was just the high lights. Our fights always ended well with the other person finally caving in.

 

We both weren’t very stubborn people, so arguments usually fizzled and we left it to settle before coming forward and apologizing.

 

Usually the fights were about Feliciano’s darn internet shopping addiction or me having to work late and Feliciano being jealous of Nancy, my sectary, but all couples had their little bumps and I just believe that this was ours.

 

In this alternate reality of darkness I decided one night that I would try to sleep. I can sleep, but the sleep was restless.

 

I dreamed that there were these nicely dressed people over my body. They probed at the pale skin of my chest and arm, whispering almost gibberish.

 

Waking up in darkness seemed better than the world I just witnessed, so I stopped sleeping.

 

One day, which I presume was morning, I just started counting the time, the lights turned on. Not just the light over us, no the whole room lit up. I shielded my sensitive eyes from the light as best as could, but I felt myself grow tired and I fell to the floor.

 

The next time I woke up, I literally woke up. I was in some kind of coffin like object with a thick plastic glass letting me see the ceiling which was covered in odd wires.

 

Actually, I was covered in wires. Some where stuck on my skin, like suction cups, while other were piercing my skin, either extracting blood or putting something in. I reached towards my head and two of the suction cups fell off the frontal lobe. I carefully stripped each cup off my arm, slowly getting function back in my limbs.

 

I was careful when I got the needles out of my tired arms and even one was in my neck. Around the time when I was taking everything off my body I noticed my clothing. Why was I wearing a latex jumpsuit in a plastic coffin.

 

Pressing my hand to the top of the coffin door I tried to get it to open, but it was air tight. There was a little air system near the bottom that pumped fresh air into the coffin, but the top was sealed. So I reverted to banging my fists against the top.

 

It hurt, almost like hitting a foot that fell asleep against a table, but I pushed through. Around the 10th blowing I heard crack and I stopped to see the glass had cracked.

 

Focusing on the crack I slammed my hand over and over against the glass until I made a hole the size of my fist. A rush of cold air, flew into the coffin, it was refreshing from the AC that pumped warm air.

 

In my fight for air, I thew my fist with a scream, my vocal cords burning from the sheer use of the voice.

 

The glass cracked like the sound of ice falling apart. Raining down on me were thick pieces of glass, cutting the fresh skin of my arm and chest, but I stood up and was greeted with an odd room.

 

Around me were coffins, just the same as mine. Over the top of mine was my name and my blood type. Under it was a flashing grey X. Almost everyone around me had grey Xs under their name. Some people had red checks, but they were slowly flickering off to the X.

 

I pushed myself from the coffin and began searching for Feliciano. I needed him to most, he was always my rock in situations I couldn’t comprehend.

 

It was in alphabetical order so when I got to the Fs it was easy to find his body. He was in the coffin as well, but there was a X under his name. I hoped that didn’t mean he was deceased or maybe offline?

 

I ran around the coffin like a chicken with it’s head cut off, I only stopped by the bottom where I saw a little orange latch. I flicked it up and with a futuristic gust of steam, I pushed it up and viewed the image of my husband.

 

His face was clean of make up, yet had a sheen from the condensation of his heater. He wore a shiny, form fitting jumpsuit with heeled boots. His hair was splashed everywhere at the top and terrifyingly he was grey.

 

Seeing his body I pressed my lips to his in instinct, I felt a breath passing his open lips so he was breathing. With two fingers I felt at every pulse area, everything beat normally, if anything just a bit fast.

 

Like when I woke up, I began taking off the suction cups and needles out of his body, when I took off the two on his head, his eyes opened.

 

In a closed breath I watched his chocolate eyes dilate and swarm around the room, until they landed on my face.   
“Who are you?” He asked, balling himself in the corner of the coffin.

 

My tower had fallen. The life I created had been knocked down by just those words. “Do you know where we are? How about your name?” I decided on taking his wrist and pulling his body towards mine that was hovering suspiciously over the coffin.

 

Feliciano looked at me in confusion, his face completely baffled, “I am in the testing chambers, my name is Test Subject 12. My mission is to land on Mars and create a civilization with my people.”   
He looked me up and down, his lips forming into a gasp, “why are you out of your pod! We are suppose to all be stored until landing!”

 

Jumping out of his coffin, he ran across the room to press against the screen where the lock to open the coffin was. He began banging on the screen and huffed turning away, hugging his arms to his body, “there was a system era, the whole block turned off.”

 

“Turned off?” I gaped, “how does a whole block just turn off!”

 

“Must of been something with the head panelist. They make sure the block is alive and being fed. You clearly broke out of your launch pad, they must of lost contact or they’d sent someone to terminate you from the mission.”

 

My face changed to shock at his blunt words, “Feliciano!” I gasped stepping forward and taking him by the shoulder, “I saved you! I saved you from being shut off from above, aren’t you at least thankful!”

 

“Thankful!” Feliciano spat, “you are a rouge test subject, I watched you in the process, you were suppose to only be switched on when we needed to reproduce!”

 

The man I married ripped his arm from my hand and started towards the door at the end of the hallway. I was surely shocked, but I ran after him and watched as he pressed his hand onto the screen. The screen at the top glowed with the number 12 and the door opened.

 

Outside of our block there was just a long white hallway with wires and tubes running up the walls and ceiling. Long lights were flickering giving the room an eery aurora.

 

There was a noise of metal and I jumped. There was someone coming, I grabbed Feliciano from the back and slotted myself in the doorway out Block B. He thrashed in my arms and I covered his mouth for safe keeping.

 

Two men dressed in gear that covered their face and huge guns were latched onto their backs, “block A, B, C, and D are all dead, all participants are not responding.” The taller said into the walkie talkie, “we have control over the ship.”

 

The smaller took off his helmet, he had a purple glow to his skin and tentacle-like hair that was pushed to the back of his head. Feliciano seemed to understand that we were hiding from these people for a reason so he relaxed and hid in the crook of my arm.

 

I remembered when he used to do that to me when we’d watch horror movies. I always told him that he didn’t have to watch them with me, but he insisted. In the end he would have his face pressed in the crook of my neck, tears streaming down his olive cheeks. I’d kiss his tears away and tell him that there was nothing to be scared and maybe that reassured me to pull him closer and whisper that we were okay.

 

The alien creatures laughed into the square object and walked down the hallway. When I heard that the door shut I pulled Feliciano away, “what are we going to do?”

 

He seemed lost, like his years of training never fixed him to the idea of someone taking over their ship, “I don’t know, why are there extraterrestrial beings on this ship, we were on a smooth route! We need to get to the control panel and alert a planet nearby,” he pulled Ludwig up by the arm and started dragging him towards the doors that the aliens just came out.

 

With force, he pressed his hand on the scanner and the door opened. Standing in the hallway, to greet them were the purple beings, their machine rifles pointed at us.

 

Feliciano went into fighting stance, his body going low to ground and like fucking someone from Kill Bill or maybe Jackie Chan, he jumped and his foot slammed in the rifle and it just nicely landed in my hand.

 

Like some kind of Asian prodigy he attacked the aliens with kicks and perfectly timed punches. Feliciano could never kick ass, from high school he sucked at just picking up a heavy book. Though, to my eyes, I saw my husband beating the utter shit out of two aliens.

 

With one last kick, the heel of his boot crushing into the purple thing’s face, they leaked out dark blue blood. He bent down and opened up the creature’s jacket to pull out a slimy badge.

 

“I knew it, oh my stars!” He pressed a hand to his head and let out a dramatic sigh, “these aren’t just aliens, these are the Xtinen aliens! They are trained to kill!”

 

“Did you just kill these aliens?” Was all I could answer as I pointed to the bodies.

 

Feliciano put a sassy hand on his hip, “do you have any kind of relationship with me? I don’t know you.”

 

“Of course I know you,” I coughed hiding the shake in my voice, “I- your body, we were married.”

 

Stepping over the bleeding and bruised bodies I carefully settled my hands on his wide hips, “I love you, your name isn’t subject 12 or whatever, you are Veneziano Vargas or you now go by Feliciano, because Americans don’t know how to say your name!”

 

Feliciano seemed to scrunch in, and in one quick motion he ripped the hands off his hips, “hands off of me soldier,” he snarled and grabbed the gun off the floor and locked it on his back, “any relationship is gone, of course you saved me, but I’m glad you did, because I am one of the originals.” 

 

Running a hand through his auburn curls, he tied it back with a piece of string on his wrist. I watched his hips twist back and forth as he walked to the next door, “your suppose to be dead!” I yelled, “we are suppose to be dead! I watched you die in front of me!”

 

“I don’t remember dying, not yet, now let’s go Solider.”

 

“Stop calling me that! My name is Ludwig!” 

 

In the end I chased after the boy down another hallway that looked exactly the same as the one down the Block. But like always, Feliciano seemed to know what he was doing, his hand skirting across the walls and his feet stamping.

 

“If you see an alien, don’t be afraid to shoot,” he broke the silence, those familiar brown eyes looking at me.

 

I furrowed my eyebrows, “I’m not a child, I know what to do. I’m surprised you know how to man a gun.”

 

Feliciano laughed like it was some joke, until he noticed how serious my face was, “what do you mean, of course I know how to man a gun, my family taught me.”

 

“No you didn’t,” I sneered, “your grandfather was killed by gun fire and your parents banned guns from the house.”

 

“I don’t have a grandfather, I never knew him.”

 

Feliciano looked confused, almost like I was just spouting nonsense to him. They must of put a fake back story to my husband who forgot everything. I went out on a limb to ask him the one question I knew his answer.

 

“Feliciano-”

 

“It’s Test Subject 12.”

 

“Fine, Test Subject 12, if you ever had a child, what would you name it.”

 

There was a pause. Feliciano completely stopped walking and crossed his arms, looking at me like I’ve grown two heads, “I don’t want kids.”

 

I launched forward and slapped the boy clean across the face ripping the gun from my back I pointed it into the temple of his head, “who are you!” I screamed, spittle flying on his face, “who are you and what are you doing in my husband’s body!”

 

Like any person held at gun point, Feliciano cried out from the sudden attack and when he felt the metal press to his head he went silent.

 

We both looked up when a click was heard. There was three of the aliens looking at us. Feliciano lifted his gun and with three shots he took out all three.   
“Ludwig, now isn’t the time to fight, I don’t where your husband is, you said he was dead.”

 

“He’s not the only one that’s suppose to be dead,” I whispered throwing the gun and covering my eyes, “I’m suppose to be dead,” I came clean, with tears falling from my grey eyes.

 

“You’re suppose to be dead?” Feliciano whispered as he dropped his gun and pressed his hand against my cheek, “why? How?”

 

“We died in a car crash,” I fell to the floor and my hands instantly hugged against his leg, the fabric of his jumpsuit felt like latex and scales, “it was our second anniversary, I gave you a necklace.”

 

A pregnant pause shook the room. Shaky hands reached into the latex body suit and from the depth of inside he withdrew a thin chain with a gold square in the middle. In cursive it said:

 

BEILSCHMIDT

 

“You gave me this necklace? What does it mean?” He sat down on his knees and let Ludwig look at it.

 

“That’s our last names,” he smirked feeling the warm plating, “you always decorated our house with our last name so I gave you a necklace so you can see it wherever you go.”

 

Feliciano let out a gasp and leaned forward, “I remember!” He blinked quickly, “I remember going to dinner with you, but nothing else.”

 

I grabbed his cheeks and pressed my lips to his forehead, feeling him flinch under my touch, “maybe we can jog my memory?” It was more of a question than a proposition, “I’m curious, you say I should be dead, but why do I remember a different story?”

 

“Maybe it was the people that kept you from dying, I remember during the crash you hit your head really hard.”

 

Feliciano nodded slowly, a crackle of the walkie talkie from on the creature, caused them to turn. Staying low to ground, Feliciano picked up the walkie talkie and brought it to his mouth.   
“This is Test Subject 12, who is in control.”

 

There was a beep, almost like a bomb going off. I knew that sound, I grabbed the device and threw it, in mid air it exploded blowing the door to the next hallway off the hinge.

 

“Whoever it was, they want us dead,” Feliciano hissed his hand clenching around the necklace around his neck. In this little movement, my heart swelled. Did he always do this when he was scared? It probably felt like home to him and that was what made my pulse quicken.

 

Picking up the huge, intergalactic gun, we started through the next hallway. I bit my lip as Feliciano tested one of the doors, but when it didn’t open he slammed his foot into the doorknob.

Inside was a lounge, with a large window, there was a small step that went to the different leveled.

 

When I looked up I saw the water color image of the galaxy, “it’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Feliciano smiled, leaning against the bar and viewing the sky, “when we were all being recruited, our bunk mates who already been on missions told us about the sky. I enjoyed listening.”

 

I smiled at him, “that’s really nice.” I took a seat on the couch and leaned my head against the cushion, just giving my pounding head a time to think.

 

I only opened my eyes when I felt a dip in the couch, Feliciano was sitting beside me, he moved closer to me and set his head on my shoulder, “tell me about our home,” he whispered.

 

“Our home?” I asked to make sure that’s what he wanted to hear and he nodded, “well we live in Maine, in a tiny cottage, you’ve been talking about moving to a bigger house in New Hampshire, because we are planning to start a family.”

 

Feliciano snuggled deeply in my shoulder, I only noticed he was crying when his shoulders were shaking, “I remember waking up,” he spoke in a low voice, “my friends, the scientists, they said they detected a life form in me. At the time they brainwashed me into thinking I was infected with an illness, when I was just-”

 

“You were pregnant,” I finished feeling the same wrack of sadness, “oh my fucking God, they killed our child.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Ludwig,” he looked, his smile watery, “I remember something.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

I looked up at the stars and moved my arm to wrap it around Feliciano,

“Dominick.”

 

The stars began getting watery as I turned my head to look into his eyes, “the name, to your question before you put that gun to my head, the answer is Dominick, because my dad’s name was Dominick.”

 

“Do you remember anything else about your family?”

 

“No tell me more,” he blushed, toying with my pale fingers, “you’re like a computer for my past life. I guess I was never a survivor from the war on earth.”

 

“No, you were Veneziano Vargas, an Italian immigrant to America who had a pastry shop you opened with your older brother. You loved that shop.”

 

“Little Italy,” his delicate hands came up and wiped away a hot tear, “I named it Little Italy, because we missed home.”

 

“You and your brother were very close,” I explained.

 

There was a broken cry as Feliciano buried his face in my collar bone, “I don’t remember my own brother’s name,” he broke down, “I’ve been told my whole life that I was an only child, but in reality, I had a life, they lied to me!”

 

“They created a soldier and that’s Test Subject 12, but inside they regressed my Feliciano.”

 

Again, I pressed my lips to his forehead, yet this time he didn’t flinch. He gripped the necklace that rested on his pecks and leaned into the warm press of my lips.

 

We took a break until Feliciano promised he was alright to go back and fight. Through the now dimly lit hallways we skated across, shooting those purple guys and Feliciano always trying to make contact.

 

Near a very large number of those aliens we came across a tall door, Feliciano pressed his hand to the screen and it opened. Around them they saw blood. The dismembered and dead soldiers of the mission.

 

The pilot was hunched over the panel, blood leaking out. I slowly walked to him and lifted his head, it had slammed down on only one pod to open and that was mine. I guess it was fate.

 

Feliciano was over one of the body, his breath coming out short, “I should hate you, but I don’t,” he fell and buried his face in the man’s chest.

 

I stepped forward rubbing my hand on his shoulder, “this was my mentor,” Feliciano told me, “he taught me how to fight, how to shoot, he was my family, even if he lied to me, I can’t bring myself to hate him.”

 

“Don’t hate him,” I pressed a kiss to the mess of curls on his head, “he was probably doing this to protect you.”

 

Rubbing away his tears, he stood up and pushed the body away with the point of his shoe. Walking to the panel, he intertwined our hands and pressed a kiss to my knuckle.

 

He made eye contact with me and I blushed. It was like our first kiss all over again. With one hand he wrote in codes on the huge laptop.

 

“Our ship is shut down,” Feliciano huffed, “we are going to die out here, my mission has failed.”

 

“No, it didn’t fail,” I promised him, wrapping my hands around his waist, “you didn’t fail, because you are dying with me.”

 

A hand combed through my hair and I felt his lips press deeply to mine. As he pulled away, his cheeks rosy and eyes dilated he smiled, “I remember.”

 

A flush of air went around us as the ship nailed itself in the planet. We fell forward, my body protecting Feliciano from the rubble and wire that fell from the ceiling. I watched as he cried out, every time the metal lodged itself in my back and my breath felt like a fish out of water.

 

He watched me die, I died on top of him and that was the last memory I have of my husband. This time I did see the light and I watched it consume my body and hug me like a lover.

 

I finally died.


End file.
